


I Choose You

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Episode Related, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-18
Updated: 2006-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: In the end Brian will always choose Justin.





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I wrote this a long time ago and just found it to post.  


* * *

Brian chose to unwind tonight by ordering in a trick. He took stock of what pharmaceuticals he had in his happy box. He went over to the mirror and ran his hand through his hair, mussing it just so. Brian had on a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He studied his reflection in the mirror. His hand smoothed the shirt he was wearing. He let his hand trail down his chest over his belt and come to rest on his hardening cock. "Yeah, I'd fuck you," he said to his reflection.   
   
The buzzer sounded throughout the loft. He pressed the intercom button. "Top floor, come on up." Brian opened the door to find the little blonde twink he'd fucked last night. He did not need this shit right now. A trick would be here any minute.   
   
"What?" Brian spat out nastily.   
   
Justin fidgeted in the open doorway.   
   
"You can't just drop by unannounced."   
   
Justin looked into his eyes pleading for him to understand. "I just want to talk."   
   
"There's nothing to talk about."   
   
"Please I won't stay long."   
   
"No!" Brian looked over his shoulder and saw that his trick had arrived. "Oh shit."   
   
"The door was about to shut so I just slipped in."   
   
He walked around Justin and passed within inches of Brian. Brian was in total predator mode. In the second it took to pass him he'd sized up his prey and was ready to pounce.   
   
The trick noticed Justin. "Who's this?"   
   
Brian knew he had to be harsh or else he'd never be able to get the kid to leave. "No one."    
   
"I have to see you," Justin pleaded.   
   
"I'm busy," Brian growled.   
   
"Who is he?" Justin demanded.   
   
"Forgive me for not introducing you. Justin, this is Mr. Good Fuck. Mr. Good Fuck, may I present Justin."   
   
"George," the trick supplied.   
   
Brian rolled his eyes. "Sorry, George Good Fuck."   
   
"You don't even know him!"   
   
"Well I was hoping to get to. Now why don't you just scamper on home."   
   
Defeated, Justin made his way back down the stairs. He overheard Brian telling the trick that he's just his stalker.   
   
For some reason the trick had sympathy for the beautiful boy. "That wasn't very kind. Sending a kid like that his age out at this time of night." He gestured with his eyes towards the door.   
   
Brian couldn't believe this. He didn't go after anyone. It was late and he lived in a good area but he supposed he could check to see if Justin had a way home. "Oh all right, make your self comfortable. Just don't steal anything." He didn't take the time to put on shoes. He wanted this done as painlessly as possible.   
   
He found Justin leaning against a lamp post. As soon as Justin heard Brian coming towards him he started walking away. Brian grabbed him by the collar of his jean jacket and turned him to face him. "I just left a complete stranger in my apartment to come talk to you so don't run away from me. We need to get something straight."   
   
"You don't do boyfriends."   
   
"I've had you. What happened last night was for fun. You wanted me and I wanted you, that's all it was."   
   
Justin's eyes welled with tears. "A fuck."   
   
"What did you think it was? Look I don't believe in love. I believe in fucking. It's honest, it's efficient. You get in and out with the maximum amount of pleasure and a minimum amount of bullshit. Love is something straight people tell themselves they're in so they can get laid and then they end up hurting each other because it was all based on lies to begin with."   
   
"I want you!" 

"You can't have me," Brian stated very plainly.   
   
Justin started sobbing; his shoulders were trembling with the force of his emotions. Brian hated to see Justin cry. He hated it even more that he was responsible for the tears. He slipped his arms around Justin holding him. He didn't know why he felt responsible for him but he did.   
   
"I don't know what to do. I don't have anyone I can talk to about this who would really understand." Justin's voice was filled with despair.   
   
Brian sighed and decided to take pity on the kid. He led him back up to the loft and with regret kicked the trick out. Justin sat at the kitchen counter. Brian got him some water from the fridge.   
   
Justin looked up at him with watery blue eyes. "Last night might not have meant anything to you but it meant a lot to me. If I really meant nothing to you then how come you were so gentle with me? You didn't have to be. You could have just taken what you wanted and kicked my ass out when you were done."   
   
"What can I say, I must have been feeling generous."   
   
Justin got up. "I guess I shouldn't have bothered coming here. Excuse me for mistaking you as someone who cared. If I didn't mean anything and I'm no one then why did you let me name your kid?"   
   
Brian's shoulders sagged a bit. "You are someone special. Don't listen to what everyone says especially me. I'll tell you what. You want lessons on how to be the best homosexual you can be, I'll teach you. If you don't have some place to be we can start tonight. I think you need a review. Show me what you've learned so far?"   
   
Justin shrugged off his jean jacket and threw it in the general direction of the couch and stepped into Brian's arms. They came together in a soul searing kiss. Their tongues did battle with each other to see who the victor would be. Justin snagged the hem of Brian's shirt and drew it up over his head. He playfully nipped at his neck then soothed the bites with a flick of his tongue. Brian squeezed Justin's ass in pleasure.   
   
They stumbled up to the bedroom and somehow along the way they lost their clothes. Justin was eager to show Brian all he had learned. He straddled Brian kissing and licking his chest. He took one rosy red nipple into his hot mouth and began teasing it mercilessly. He even thought he heard a strangled whimper which caused his lips to curve into a smile. He paid equal attention to both nipples.   
   
He rimmed Brian's navel, letting his tongue roam around the edges and then plunging in. Over and over his tongue made the circuit till he drove Brian wild. Finally he came to his prize which was hard and dripping with need. Justin gazed up at Brian with bedroom eyes as his soft pink lips took in the head of his cock. Brian was mesmerized by those blue eyes.   
   
His tongue and lips explored every inch of Brian's shaft. He felt Brian's fingers running through his hair. His tongue tortured his slit making it drip even more. Brian pulled Justin up and into a kiss. "You're a quick learner."   
   
Brian rolled him onto his stomach nipping at his neck. He kissed and licked and bit his way down the boy's quivering spine. When he was hovering over Justin's creamy white cheeks he stopped and let his warm breath puff out. Justin wiggled in anticipation. Feeling his warm breath, he knew what was about to come next.   
   
Brian licked leisurely around the rosebud hole, taking his time, savoring every moan he could pull from the teen with the flick of his tongue. Brian had a little smirk on his lips. The kid turned out to be right. He loved rimming even though he didn't know what it was until he experienced it first hand.   
   
By the way Justin was panting he knew he couldn't take much more so he gave him one last loving lick then flipped him over. Justin's cock was saluting him at a job well done. He handed over a condom to Justin, who expertly put it on him. Justin still slightly jumped at the sensation of the cold lube on his hot hole.   
   
Brian pushed in slowly then stopped to let him adjust. He didn't seem to be experiencing as much pain as he did last night. Justin put a hand to his hip signaling he wanted more. Brian buried himself in Justin's tight sheath. He leaned in for a kiss and began thrusting slowly. In and out they met each other thrust for thrust.   
   
Justin had his hand on his ass pulling him closer, deeper. His hands were hot. It felt like he was branding him, leaving his mark making him his. Brian hit upon his sweet spot and soon Justin was cumming between them. When Justin's muscles clenched around him he dropped his load into the condom with a deep growl.   
   
Brian pulled out and disposed of the condom. They still laid there in a tangled heap in the middle of the bed. He kissed Justin on the lips. "You get an A+, Sonny boy."   
   
As he fell asleep Justin had the biggest satisfied Sunshine smile. It almost rivaled the glow of the blue lights. 


End file.
